Livestock production depends upon the ability of the livestock to chemically convert feed or nutrients into products such as meat, eggs and milk. Such livestock production is highly dependent upon the ability of the livestock to dissipate body heat produced by such chemical activity to the surrounding environment. Because existing livestock building designs lack any meaningful similitude for convective heat release, it is difficult to optimize environmental conditions for different building configurations to maximize livestock production.